An aerial cable of this type is known from FIG. 5 of DE-PS No. 28 20 510 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,293, a reissue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,598. To prevent the penetration of water the central cavity of this known aerial cable is filled with a fatty material. In particular at higher temperatures the fatty substance can escape through the joints between the sectional elements, consequently the watertight sealing can no longer be guaranteed.